Click
Click is a silver ticked tabby she-cat with green eyes. Personality Click is a cat who cares about how she's perceived. She's very picky about her pelt being neatly groomed and making sure that not even a speck of dust gets into her fur - she'll spend hours on grooming herself if she feels that she has to, and she'll often wake up earlier than most just to fix fur mussed by tossing and turning in her sleep. She'll feel moritified if a patch of fur is out of place, embarrassed that someone saw her out of the perfect apperance that she wants to uphold. She also makes sure that she acts up to snuff - she's prim and proper, following the rules and practically worshipping manners and formalities. She's incredibly polite - though, at times she can act more icy or passive-agressive than she normally would - and she does her best not to ruffle any feathers. That, however, is something that she usually fails at; often, as if cats don't reach her high standards for appearance or how they act then she'll look down on or shun them. She also has a tendency to complain about these cats openly, or about anything else that borthers or annoys her. As such, she avoids a large portion of the Clan whenever she can, and because of this she could be seen as a bit of a snob who thinks herself too good to socialize with cats who she percieves are lower than her. She does, however, care deeply about her family and friends - she's most certainly a family-oriented cat who is passionate about making sure that her loved ones are safe and happy and healthy. Most of the time, she's not particularly protective, as she's perfectly aware that they can take care of themselves and don't need any help from her. However, if someone insults or threatens someone that she cares about, then all manners and rules and appearances get tossed to the side so she can unleash all hell on whoever the agressor is. She's the first to jump in and defend one of her loved ones for whatever reason, and if they decide to persist in whatever offensive behavior they're doing then she's liable to either try and drown them out or drag the loved one in question away from the situation, later making sure that they're alright and that she doesn't have anything to worry about. She's also incredibly loyal to anyone that she considers family, and often she'll ignore or refuse to believe anything bad said about them. To her, her family members can do no wrong, and anyone who implies otherwise is just lying or jealous and not to be acknowledged (it's worth noting that she doesn't consider her mother to be family). She also has no trouble expressing her feelings - she wears her heart on her sleeve, and she also feels her emotions deeply. She doesn't really see a point in hiding them, and she's a cat that has very little trouble expressing herself - though, she doesn't enjoy it when her fur gets ruffled when she gets scared or annoyed or angry. History Click and her sister had a rough first few moons of her life. With a forgetful, irresponsible mother and a nonexistant father, they were often left alone or went without food. Their mother was rather young when she had them leading her to resent the two kits. Click often heard her mother call them little mistakes, and they never had a loving word ever been directed at them from their mom. At a young age, Click learned not to trust the cat who birthed her nor the cats she brought around. They would ignore or bully her and her sister, leaving them with nothing more than scraps to eat. When they turned four moons old, their mother chased them off to fend for themselves. They were allowed to stay in a rogue's den for a few days, only to (quite literally) chase them away, and after that they were attacked by a hungry fox, hiding in a small and abandoned den. She hadn't escaped without injury, though - one of her legs had been injured and her flanks became covered in scratch and slash marks. Moodboard Character - Link!